Choose Me Please
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Uno quiere ser guardaespaldas y el otro vivir con la persona que ama… sus vidas se cruzan en el momento en que los dos acuden al karaoke. Ludwig y Feliciano no se soportan y trataran de arruinarse la vida, el uno al otro. Tendrán que convivir hasta que la reputación del joven artista italiano se recupere… ¿Surgirá el amor en esta rara, pero divertida pareja? GerIta Yaoi
1. Hipocrecia

_**Disclaimer: HETALIA no me pertenece. Es del genialoso de Hidekaz Himaruya. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**_¡Holitas! No tengo mucho que decir, solamente que ahora es la 1 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño… terminando de editar. Cuando tenga algo de que quejarme… lo hare jejejejeje, nos vemos._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**¿Qué es la hipocresía?**_

_**La hipocresía es la actitud constante o esporádica de fingir creencias, opiniones, virtudes, sentimientos, cualidades, o estándares que no se tienen o no se siguen. La persona hipócrita finge cualidades o sentimientos contrarios a los que verdaderamente tiene o experimenta. La hipocresía en si es un tipo de mentira o pantalla de reputación.**_

_**Muchas veces la gente llega a ser hipócrita sin darse cuenta o solo es así con una sola persona.**_

Un chico de traje negro, sostenía con disgusto una pequeña computadora portátil de color negro. Su rostro demostraba un poco de molestia y desagrado, pero seguía manteniendo esa actitud tan distante y seria. Se encontraba enfrente de una gran cama color amarillo, las lámparas emitían muy poca luz, tal y como le gustaba al ¨_señorito_¨ de la casa.

―Ve! Esto es tan vergonzoso― un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños miraba indignando la pantalla, que mostraba un video de su humillación.

El video contenía la escena de dos chicos. Uno llorando infantilmente por piedad y el otro sostenía un arma enfrente del más pequeño. Parecía haber sido grabado con el celular, además de que en el fondo sonaba una graciosa canción con algunas risas de ¨_ardillas_¨.

―¿Dónde lo viste?― pregunto _Feliciano._ El pequeño chico de delicada figura hizo una graciosa mueca, como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido. Al parecer se acaba de despertar y seguía con su piyama de siempre; un pequeño short rojo y una playera blanca con algunos corazones de estampa.

―Esta por todo el internet― respondió el mayor. Roderich suspiro cansado y cerró por un momento los ojos; estaba cansado de lidiar con aquel mocoso que cada rato metía la pata. Su cabello marrón seguía un poco revuelto, seguramente se había levantado en la madrugada esperando las ultimas noticias sobre su protegido. Sus ojos violetas seguían posados sobre Feliciano, que no asía más que mirar con sorpresa una y otra vez el video ―¿Qué ocurrió?―

* * *

********Vee~ quiero pasta********

* * *

―¡Dime lo que sucedió! ¿¡Este eres tu verdad!?― Un señor de piel un poco morena señalaba enojado la pantalla de su computadora. El rubio que estaba enfrente de él, se acercó para tener una mejor visión y se sorprendió al ver que si, efectivamente él estaba ahí, sosteniendo un arma.

―Creo… creo… creo que si― Ludwig estaba nervioso y confundido. El día había ido como de costumbre y la verdad, ya no se acordaba de aquel ¨_incidente_¨. Seguía dentro de la escuela y portaba el uniforme correspondiente; que consistía en un pantalón gris, playera blanca, corbata verde con negro y un saco negro a la medida. Todo perfectamente acomodado. Él no era un alumno problema, de hecho, él era uno de los mejores alumnos del lugar y temía decepcionar al guapo y musculoso director Romulo.

―No han pasado ni 3 días desde que reportaron a un guardaespaldas por herir a una chica― mustio el señor sin dejar de ver al rubio que estaba enfrente de él ―para un guardaespaldas la imagen es importante. Hace unos días te dije que debías ser cuidadoso ¿Y ahora me sales con esto? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?―

―¡Si señor!― respondió Ludwig rápidamente con una inclinación, sin mirar a los ojos del mayor.

―¿Tienes algo en mi contra?―

―¡No señor!―

―¿Te dejo un novio que se parecía a mi?― el rubio miro extrañado y un poco avergonzado a Romulo, que no hacia mas que sonreír tontamente y mirar de reojo a su alumno. Al director le gustaba hacer bromas de ese tipo, aunque estuviera frente a una situación difícil, no perdía su buen humor.

―No―

―Entonces, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mi?― pregunto el mayor indignado. Ludwig bajo la mirada… eso no era su culpa, ¡todo era culpa de ese maldito chico consentido!

* * *

**********¡Keseseeseseese~ que awesome soy!**********

* * *

―Ya conoce la situación. Los fans últimamente han estado atacando a los anti-fans, además de que los acosos han ido en aumento. Usted tiene una imagen fija y los padres lo creen una buena influencia. No puede permitir que un simple rumor acabe con su buena reputación― el chico de ojos violetas hablaba calmadamente mientras seguía a Feliciano rumbo a la cocina.

―¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?― respondió el castaño mientras se serbia un poco de jugo de naranja.

―Seguramente tuvo una pelea en ese bar ¿verdad?―

―Era un karaoke, no un bar― aclaro Feliciano, bostezo un poco y siguió ingiriendo su bebida.

―Pronto los reporteros lo estarán acosando― Roderich tomo el vaso y lo coloco fuera del alcance del castaño, ya que se estaba distrayendo fácilmente y necesitaba de toda la información posible. Ese era su trabajo ―¿Quién es el chico?―

―¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca antes lo había visto― los ojos color miel de Feliciano se posaron sobre el chico de traje. Realmente estaba molesto. No podía decirle muchas cosas a su representante, ya que no eran de su incumbencia. Pero también sabia que era importante salir de este problema ya que su carrera se vería afectada si algo salía a la luz.

* * *

**********No soy bueno en el arte**********

* * *

―¿¡Quien es Feliciano Vargas!?―

―Un artista―

―¿¡Que!?― Romulo estaba sorprendido.

―Es un artista reconocido. Desde su infancia ha participado en diferentes tipos de _doramas_ (telenovelas), además de que ha lanzado canciones que hasta el momento siguen siendo un éxito. Sus oleos se han vendido en millones y lleva una vida tranquila, digna de reconocerse. Se cree que es la celebridad más codiciada― Ludwig suspiro resignado. Él no era un fan de ese artista, simplemente, tenia un hermano que se había quedado en la edad de la pubertad (a pesar de sus 25 años) y no paraba de comentar cosas sobre las celebridades de ahora. A veces creía que Gilbert era la típica chica chismosa en el cuerpo de un hombre.

―¿Sabias que era una celebridad y aun así lo amenazaste con un arma?―

―No, este…―

―Deja de alegar y mejor dime que es lo que paso―

―De acuerdo―

Romulo expandió el video para verlo mejor. Se levanto a un lado del rubio y señalo la pantalla.

―¿En donde estabas?―

* * *

**********¿Qué es eso? Ah… ya vi**********

* * *

―¡En el karaoke!― Feliciano y Roderich estaban sentados en unos sillones blancos, enfrente de ellos había una pequeña mesa circular de color negro, en donde reposaba un florero azul con algunas rosas blancas. A su derecha había un equipo de sonido junto con unos cuantos cuadros ―Anoche fui al karaoke―

El mayor sostenía su agenda y anotaba todo lo que le resultaba importante.

―¿En donde queda?―

―En Geongneung-dong―

―¿Por qué fue a ese lugar?― Feliciano guardo silencio por unos segundos y miro uno de los oleos.

―Solo fui― Roderich suspiro y trato de analizar la situación. Había algo importante, como para que el castaño lo ocultara…

* * *

**********Vee~ quiero vino**********

* * *

―Era el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Al principio solo lo iba a acompañar a tomar unas cervezas, pero Gilbert quería cantar esa estúpida canción― Ludwig apretaba fuertemente los puños al recordar al necio de su hermano. Romulo se miraba al espejo y acomodaba su cabello ―Ni siquiera canta bien―

―¿Cuánto bebiste?―

―¿Beber? ¡Yo no tome nada!― los ojos cafés del director se posaron sobre los azules de Ludwig ―No bebí. Bueno, solo fue una o dos… tres o cuatro vasos―

―¿Absenta?―

―¡No!, cerveza― Romulo siempre había sido un detector de mentiras innato, así que suspiro y le dio otra oportunidad a su alumno ―bueno, mesclada con un poco de absenta―

_***Flash- Back***_

_Tres chicos, lo suficientemente borrachos estaban cantando una pegajosa canción._

_Ludwig vestía su usual pantalón de mezclilla junto con un suéter verde con rayas rojas. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y eso era raro, ya que siempre lo peinaba hacia atrás, manteniendo cada cabello en su lugar. Sostenía el micrófono al revés y debes en cuando gritaba ¨make pasta, not war!¨ ya que eso era lo único que llegaba a pronunciar de toda la canción (ya que era muy rápida)._

_Gilbert, su hermano. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, junto con una camisa blanca y chaleco café claro. Sus ojos eran protegidos por unas gafas negras, ya que se había escapado de su escuela con la ayuda de uno de sus amigos y ¨eso¨ era parte de su disfraz. Ya saben, una persona común y corriente podría salir sin ningún problema; pero él era el jefe de una pandilla del instituto de futbol y además sus ojos rojos y cabello plateado eran fáciles de reconocer. El albino gritaba por el micrófono, provocando el aturdimiento en los oídos de sus acompañantes. Le encantaba esa canción y no podía tener un ¨awesome¨ cumpleaños, si no iba al karaoke y la cantaba._

_Y por ultimo estaba Francis, un reconocido chef que se había hecho ¨muy amigo¨ de Gilbert y siempre estaba ahí para cometer una que otra broma. Llevaba su uniforme. Una flipina, el mandil blanco, un toque y su pantalón. Cantaba a un alto volumen la canción y de vez en cuando tomaba un poco de vino tinto ya que no compartía el mismo gusto en bebidas que sus amigos. La canción la conocía perfectamente así que no tenia dificultad alguna al cantarla, de hecho, el conocía perfectamente al compositor._

_Bailaban al son de ese tipo de rock, k-pop, rap… raro. Sus pasos eran enérgicos y a la vez torpes._

_En cuanto uno de los empleados llego para dejar sus cervezas en una mesita, Ludwig no dudo en sentarse rápidamente y colocar un poco de absenta en las bebidas. Entre gritos y unos cuantos abrazos, los tres amigos estaban disfrutando de ese día tan especial._

_Mientras tanto, en otra habitación; Feliciano acomodaba su corbata roja y respiraba hondo. Había ansiado demasiado este momento y de hecho, lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. Sentado en unos sillones rojos estaba un chico de cabellos cafés oscuros y ojos verdes como el bosque. Los dos se sonrojaron al cruzar miradas y sonrieron para si… hace mucho que no se veían._

_***Fin Flash-Back***_

―¿Y quien era?― Roderich miro de reojo al castaño y siguió anotando ―estoy seguro de que no fue solo―

―Ve! Eso no importa―

―Necesitamos un testigo―

―Él no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿entiendes?―

―Continúe― el chico de ojos violetas estaba acostumbrado a la actitud infantil de su protegido. Pero a veces era demasiado desesperante y caprichoso… especialmente cuando se trata de las personas que quiere.

_***Flash-Back***_

_Al poco rato solo quedan Francis y Ludwig en la sala dos de aquel edificio. Gilbert estaba demasiado borracho y en su camino hacia el baño, se había perdido, llegando a entrar en la habitación equivocada. Abrió la puerta con un poco de brusquedad y entro a un cantando._

―_¿Qué esta haciendo?― pregunto el castaño menor mientras se levantaba y serbia de barrera entre su invitado y el albino borracho._

―_Oh, lo siento. Lo siento― se disculpo Gilbert mientras tallaba infantilmente sus ojos. Se inclino por unos segundos y continuo con sus torpes pasos hacia la siguiente habitación._

_Feliciano estaba molesto, pero no podía hacer nada más que volver a sentarse y recibir más mimos._

_Cuando el cumpleañero entro a la habitación en donde estaban sus amigos, estos lo recibieron con gritos y cerveza derramada. Ya había pasado más de una hora y seguían cantando la misma canción. El rubio empezó a sentir nauseas y salió de aquel lugar para ir a tomar un poco de agua._

―_¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FELICIANO VARGAS!― Gilbert grito a los cuatro vientos cuando comprendió que su artista favorito estaba en la habitación de alado y además de eso, él estaba CANTANDO uno de sus éxitos. Sin pensarlo mas, el albino tomo a Francis por el mandil y lo jalo afuera de la habitación… tenia que conseguir un autógrafo._

_Se asomaron sigilosamente por una pequeña ventana y lograron apreciar la fina silueta del italiano._

_Feliciano lo noto al instante y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba mas que irritado._

―_¿Qué quieren?― el castaño paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos y suspiro cansado… al final de cuentas no podía estar con el sin tener interrupciones ―vayan a seguir cantando―_

―_¡Te matare Feliciano! Dijiste que mi comida estaba desabrida― Francis ya estaba en estado de ebriedad y no dudo en reclamar al castaño sobre el comentario que hizo en SU PROPIA CASA._

_El rubio de cabellos ondulados se recargo sobre Feliciano y trato de mantenerse de pie._

―_Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas mal gusto y no sepas cocinar… te pareces a Arthur― esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El cocinero tomo por la camisa a Feliciano y lo zarandeo débilmente. Gilbert trataba de detenerlo y a la misma vez, sacarle una foto. Todo estaba volviéndose una comedia tonta y lo único que podía hacer el pequeño, era mirar tristemente como se iba el chico que estaba con el._

_Ludwig entro a aquel pasillo y vio todo lo que estaba pasando…_

―_¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelear?― pregunto el rubio con la voz ronca._

_A los dos los tomo por el cuello de sus uniformes y los aventó junto a la puerta de otro de los cuartos. Después de reflexionar un poco sobre lo que les iba a hacer… decidió darles unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza._

―_Debería dejar que los arrestaran― Ludwig masajeo sus sienes y miro hacia el Italiano, que seguía observando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa._

―_Pero el…―_

_El rubio saco el arma que llevaba escondida entre sus ropas y apunto a sus amigos. Pero Feliciano lo capto como amenaza y prueba de su homicidio._

―_Per favore! ¡Ve! No me mate… ¡Aun soy virgen! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡No me mate!―_

_Debido al escandalo que estaba armando el artista, la mayoría de los clientes salieron de sus habitaciones para chismosear como siempre. Y no falto algún adolecente idiota que grabara ¨eso¨ con su celular._

―_¿¡Was!? Yo… no…― pero de nuevo. El guardaespaldas estaba empeorando las cosas y dirigía la pistola hacia el italiano._

_Lo que comenzó como una pequeña broma para su hermano y amigo… termino siendo un mal entendido._

_***Fin Flash-Back***_

―Al final de cuentas Francis se fue con el castaño a su casa, para probarle que había mejorado en la cocina― Ludwig seguía recordando aquel día con fastidio y frustración ―Gilbert insistió en ir a un bar así que lo lleve. Pero colapso antes de la primera botella y nos tuvimos que ir a casa temprano. Pero no hubo ninguna pelea, así que no debe de preocuparse―

―No importa como haya empezado o si la culpa fue de ese chef y tu hermano… en el momento en que sepan que usted estaba amenazando con un arma a un artista, ya no podrás volver a la escuela de guardaespaldas― hablo con claridad el director.

―Eso no es justo―

―¡Nada en esta vida es justo! Los medios de comunicación solo están al tanto de algún chisme para fregarle la vida a alguien ¡Y ese alguien eres tú!― Romulo se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a revolverse el cabello con desesperación. ¿Qué podía hacer? En los comentarios se podía ver claramente el odio de los y las fans locas contra su estudiante. Aunque también los anti fans aseguraban que Feliciano estaba en estado de ebriedad y el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que sacar un arma para defenderse del artista caprichudo. Por las dos partes estaban perdiendo… esto era un GRAN problema ―Ya vas a terminar la carrera ¿Sabias que tu castigo es mas grande por eso? ¿Lo sabias?―

―Si, lo se― el rubio bajo la mirada y una aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

―¡Debemos de resolver el problema! Y para eso… debes de escapar a un lugar lejos de los medios de comunicación―

* * *

***¿Me regalas un beso? Vee~***

* * *

―No responda ninguna llamada. Mantenga su celular apagado― Roderich y Feliciano salían de la gran casa con mucha cautela.

―¿Y como se supone que te hablare? ¿Ve?―

―Se quedara con Antonio Carriedo ¿verdad? Lo llamare a su casa―

Los dos tomaron diferentes caminos. Roderich se dirigía a buscar a ese rubio del video y Feliciano conducía hacia la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Mientras tanto… Ludwig llamaba a su hermano para advertirle que no dijera a nadie sobre a donde iba a ir. Su director le había ofrecido su casa por estos días y si quería seguir estudiando en esta prestigiosa escuela, debía de mantener su identidad en secreto. Las cosas tenían que calmarse y así su vida regresaría a la normalidad.

―Tu video es el más visto después de tu canción. Algunos les agregaron lagrimas falsas a tu rostro y cosas que hacen mas evidente tu humillación ¿Él era un anti fan?― pregunto un chico de cabellos cafés y un poco ondulados. Sus ojos verdes miraban con simpatía los avellanas de Feliciano. Llevaba una playera holgada y pantalones formales… parecía contento con la visita ―Dicen que tu iniciaste la pelea y el solamente se defendió―

―¡Ve! Si él fue quien trataba de asesinarme― el menor hizo un lindo puchero mientras se recostaba en uno de los sillones naranjas de aquel lugar. Inspecciono con la mirada y sonrió delicadamente. Hace mucho que no venia a esa casa ―¿Y Lovino?―

―Trabajando―

―¿Dejo pasta?― los ojos de Feliciano se iluminaron al ver a Antonio con ese gran plato de pasta humeante. De seguro estaba desabrida… ¡Pero la había preparado su hermano! No podía esperar para probar esos fideos tan delgados y suaves. La salsa de tomate, un poco picante y dulce a la vez. El queso derretido… en un abrir y serrar de ojos. El italiano ya estaba acabando con la comida.

―Roderich ha estado llamando―

―No le contestes… tengo que dormir mi siesta y no quiero ser interrumpido―

―Feli deberías estar agradecido, él ha cuidado de ti y ha hecho un estupendo trabajo― el celular de Antonio comenzó a sonar y no tubo otra opción mas que contestar ―¨Hola Elizabeta ¿Qué pasa con Feli? ¿Si? Eso es un problema ¿Quieres saber donde esta? Tendré que llamar a Lovino para que me avise si llega a ir con el. Muy bien, yo te llamo si lo llego a encontrar¨―

―¡Ve! El director Edelstein se encargara de esto― el menor corrió para abrasar a su amigo y sonrió al recibir mimos por parte de este. Le gustaba estar en esa casa y siempre que podía los visitaba… aun de alguna manera se sentía mal.

Y tal y como lo había dicho nuestro italiano… Roderich había buscado por todas partes la casa del director de la escuela para guardaespaldas; sus confiables contactos le habían asegurado que el rubio estudiaba en esa escuela. El chico de elegante traje esperaba cerca de una puerta negra, adornada con algunos dibujos extraños (seguramente italianos) en el medio. No paraba de pensar en como sacar a Feliciano de aquel problema. Miro la correspondencia para asegurarse de que había llegado al lugar indicado y volvió a llamar a la casa del español ese…

―¿Usted es el hijo del director?― pregunto un rubio confundido.

―¿Mande?―

―Que bueno que lo encontré… es que perdí el duplicado de llaves y no puedo entrar. Me preocupaba de que el director viviera solo y tuviera que esperarlo hasta que llegara―

―¿Qué tipo de arma llevaba?― pregunto Roderich mientras colgaba su celular y miraba detenidamente aquel estudiante. Él era el causante de todo ese problema.

―¿Vio el video? Creo que ha sido muy famoso― los puños de Ludwig se cerraron con fuerza. Nada podía ser mas vergonzoso que esto… por la culpa de Francis y su estúpido hermano, estaba apunto de abandonar la carrera de sus sueños.

―Tome― el representante de Feliciano extendió la mano para entregarle al rubio una tarjeta. Esta era transparente y unas letras en cursiva adornaban esa dichosa tarjeta de presentación. Ludwig había caído con la peor de las personas… ―debemos de hablar―

* * *

***Y con mi pincel un hermoso mundo pintare~***

* * *

―Esta escuela tiene un gran prestigio por lo que he escuchado― hablo seriamente Roderich mientras daba un vistazo a la casa del director. Por todos lados había fotos de él y muchos espejos. Además de que todo estaba en su lugar… los sillones de tela marrón desprendían un olor a nuevo. La pantalla estaba perfectamente cuidada. La casa tenia un estilo Italiano que le recordaba a su protegido. Lámparas por todos lados. Una estantería con libros de pastas gruesas y hojas amarillas por los años que tienen ―Aun así, en la televisión anunciaron un ¨_accidente_¨ que ocurrió en un concierto. Al parecer uno de sus estudiantes ha lastimado a una joven y esta ahora tiene un brazo roto ¿Seria conveniente una negociación? ―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/(¬3¬)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La negociación había sido un éxito y ya se les había llamado a los reporteros sobre la conferencia que daría el artista para dar una explicación a ese dichoso video. No tardaron ni cinco segundos en difundir la noticia y todos estaban esperando ansiosos a que ese ídolo se presentara con una de sus muchas sonrisas cálidas y aclarara las dudas de todos son fans.

Feliciano se miraba en el espejo y esperaba a que Roderich terminara por arreglarlo. Debía de portar uno de esos aburridos trajes y soportar la corbata asesina por mucho tiempo. Él era el único con mala cara en esa habitación, estaba arto de darle explicaciones a la gente sobre su vida privada y disculparse por cosas que el no había hecho. ¿¡Porque demonios debían ser ¨_Vargas_¨!? Destinados al éxito y el sufrimiento… gente famosa con el, no tienen la esperanza de vivir una vida normal como los demás. Pero no podía quejarse, tenía todo lo que un chico podría desear… además de que pronto conseguiría un juguete nuevo, al que podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

―¿Enserio debo de hacerlo?― pregunto el castaño con un puchero. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas e infladas, y sus ojos un poco llorosos. El mayor revolvió un poco sus cabellos suaves, manteniendo su mano alejada de aquel rulo extraño y suspiro. Roderich tampoco quería que su protegido tuviera esa conferencia y mucho menos… que su guardaespaldas fuera un estudiante.

Mientras tanto… en el elevador del edificio de presa subía el extremadamente guapo director junto con su estudiante.

―¡Debe de haber otra manera! No quiero ser la niñera de ese mocoso― Ludwig cerraba los ojos con fuerza y parecía suplicar en silencio que el todo poderoso acabara con el en ese instante… pero nada podía salvarlo de esa maldita situación.

―¡Deja de quejarte! Y has lo posible por salvar nuestra reputación… ¡Me van a salir arrugas si seguimos con esto!―

La prensa acomodaba las cámaras, las lámparas, el cuestionario y unos vasos con agua. Todos tomaban sus respectivos lugares, con sus respectivos sobres que mandaba el representante de Feliciano.

_Había llegado el momento de presentarse._

―¡Hola! Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas. Me gusta la pasta, el vino, las siestas… los gatitos ¡son muy lindos! ¿Te gustan los gatos? Yo quiero uno pero Antonio dijo que me podía dar una enfermedad ¡No entiendo porque! También me gusta la música, pintar y actuar. Y-y las lindas señoritas… ¡Son muy hermosas! Excepto cuando quieren molestar por mi dinero, eso no me gusta ¿a que persona le gusta la _hipocresía_? Vee~ ¡Eres muy guapo! Apuesto que tienes una linda novia ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Ve?― Feliciano había hablado tan rápido que probablemente Ludwig solo había escuchado lo ultimo. Mantenía una sonrisa hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su traje perfectamente acomodado. Él era una belleza lo vieras por donde lo vieras.

―Mi… mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt― dijo un poco nervioso el rubio.

―_¨Si no aceptas, lo más posible es que Elizabeta investigara más a fondo la situación y encontrara toda la información. También sabrá con quien estabas ese día. Piénsalo¨― esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Feliciano. _

―Ludwig Vee~… ¡Es un bonito nombre! De seguro eres alemán. ¿Y como están tus amigos? Francis me acompaño a casa y pude cuidar de él, ya que siempre se mete en problemas con las lindas señoritas ¡Ve!… y mas cuando esta ebrio. Pero el albino, no se como se encuentra. Francis me dijo que son muy buenos amigos y que ¨_el_¨ me admira mucho así que mándale saludos y dile que me gustaría tomarme una foto con el… claro, si gusta ¿A ti te gusta el arte? ¿Ves doramas? ¡Seremos los mejores amigos! Vee~― Ludwig estaba sorprendido. Creyó que el mocoso seria lo peor del mundo, que seria como siempre son los artistas… malcriados y malvados. Pero Feliciano era la personificación de la amabilidad y felicidad… su sonrisa daba gracia y lo que decía simplemente te hacia sentir en confianza. Tal vez disfrutaría el trabajar con el.

Los dos entraron a la sala de conferencias. El italiano sonreía y posaba para las cámaras. Mientras que el alemán, caminaba derecho y erguido, manteniendo la vista enfrente.

―Lamentamos el retraso― se disculpo Roderich mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su protegido. Se veía lleno de confianza y eso se transmitía por las cámaras. También portaba uno de sus mejores trajes y trataba de mantenerse lo mas serio posible ―los sobres que tienen en sus lugares, tienen evidencias de ¨_acoso_¨ y ¨_amenazas_¨ que ha recibido el señor Vargas constantemente. Esto es muy alarmante―

―¿Tienen algún sospechoso?― pregunto un reportero de cabellos peli rojos.

―¿La policía sabe sobre esto?― remato una joven de cabellos casi azulados.

Los reporteros escribían en sus computadoras. Miraban detenidamente las fotografías y cartas que contenía el sobre. Al parecer los ¨_fans_¨ eran los culpables de estas y algunas eran un poco subidas de tono.

―Me gustaría responder a sus preguntas ¿Puedo?― pregunto Feliciano de una manera suplicante y tierna. Su representante asintió y miro hacia enfrente, el castaño ya estaba preparado ―Por el momento no hay ningún sospechoso y ya se le ha informado a la policía Vee~―

―¿Lo han agredido?― pregunto un joven reportero de cabellos rubios.

―Algunos fans han intentado besarme, secuestrarme o robar artículos personales… ¡Pero Roderich siempre me protege! Porque me quiere mucho y se preocupa por mi bienestar― todos escucharon atentos aquella información y parecían totalmente convencidos de que el pobre italiano sufría demasiado.

―Pero esas no son amenazas de muerte― reclamo una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados. Sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre los violetas de Roderich. La pregunta iba para el, esto ya era un reto mental.

La joven reportera era famosa por sus investigaciones. Siempre llegaba al fondo del caso y eso preocupaba a todos los ídolos del momento. Elizabeta Héderváry es la principal enemiga de Roderich, desde la universidad. Siempre portaba ropas elegantes, pero casuales a la misma vez. Esta vez lucia un bonito vestido blanco con estampados de flores rosas, zapatillas rosas claro y un lindo paliacate en el cabello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no tanto como las de Feliciano, pero aun así, se veía tierna. Una sonrisa orgullosa se formaba en su rostro, pero no dejaba notar soberbia… solamente un poco de superioridad ante el representante del cantante.

Feliciano salto la mesa principal y tomo el rostro de la castaña con brusquedad. La reportera emitió un grito ahogado y con sus manos trato de apartar las del artista.

―Un beso robado…― susurro el italiano con una sonrisa… pero esta era odiosa. Muy pocos llegaban a ver esa hostilidad y solo algunos amigos conocían ¨_ese_¨ Feliciano lleno de egocentrismo y soberbia ―es bastante aterrador ¿verdad?―

Todos votaron a su favor.

Feliciano volvió a tomar asiento y sonrió bobamente. Había cumplido su objetivo.

―¿Y lo del video era un ataque anti fan?― pregunto Elizabeta recuperando la compostura.

―No. Decidimos que estos _¨ataques¨_ eran demasiado peligrosos así que decidimos contratar un guardaespaldas― hablo finalmente Roderich en forma serena.

―Vee~ ¿a que es lindo verdad? Su nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt. El cuidara de mi y ¡seremos mejores amigos!― Feliciano abrazo al rubio cariñosamente y restregó un poco su mejilla contra la del otro. Todos parecían muy desconcertados con esto, pero no podían negar que eso era muy lindo. Ahí estaba la respuesta al video…

―Un placer― saludo Ludwig con un simple ademan.

―Aun así se ve muy joven para ser guardaespaldas― la castaña no quería perder y sus preguntas siempre tenían una trampa muy bien escondida.

―Ludwig es muy buen amigo de el pervertid… Vee~― Feliciano se mordió la lengua ―del chef Francis, así que es de confianza. Además esta bien fortachón, nadie se metería con el― de nuevo se escuchaba el ruido de las teclas al ser presionadas con fuerza y rapidez.

―Jugar con armas no es bueno ¿no fue peligroso?― pregunto otro reportero.

―Lud~ me estaba enseñando como defenderme si alguien me amenazaba con un arma. Por su puesto no estaba cargada ¡Ve!―

―¿Y por qué usted suplicaba por su vida e incluso menciono el hecho de que es virgen?― rio un poco Elizabeta.

―¡Ve! Es el guion del guion de uno de mis doramas. Solo quería bromear un poco y se salió de control―

Y así fue la conferencia… llena de preguntas rebuscadas, con respuestas rebuscadas. Algunos miraban de mala manera al italiano, ¿pero que se le podía hacer? Él siempre era tan sincero, o era muy bueno para mentir. Todos estaban conformes con la investigación y pruebas. Los periódicos, canales y revistas se llenaron con la noticia ¨_del nuevo guardaespaldas de Feliciano Vargas_¨. Y los comentarios malos de las redes sociales dejaron de publicarse.

_Todo eso en cuestión de segundos._

―Te espero en el estacionamiento― Roderich se retiro junto con Romulo al piso de abajo y parecían estar los dos satisfechos con la conferencia.

Ludwig tenia que preguntar sobre como iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante… a que hora se verían, en donde vivía, ¿Qué pasaría con su escuela?

―Disculpa―

―No me dirijas la palabra si no es algo importante. Nos vemos a las 3 de la mañana y se puntual. No quiero que vuelva a pasar otro de esos ¨_incidentes_¨ ¿ENTENDIDO?― Feliciano se dio media vuelta y saco su celular ―y cambia tu ropa, no quiero que piensen que mi guardaespaldas es un SUCIO PORDIOSERO―

_¿¡Pero que demonios había pasado con el risueño Feliciano!?_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Beso

_**Disclaimer: HETALIA no me pertenece. Es del genialoso de Hidekaz Himaruya. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

_**¡Holitas! No tengo mucho que decir, solamente que ahora es la una de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño… terminando de editar. Cuando tenga algo de que quejarme… lo hare jejejejeje, nos vemos.**_

_**Notas: estará muy enredado, además de que será un long fic. El genero seguirá siendo romance y comedia, un poco de angustia y cosas locas… espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer estas tarugadas.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

¡Maldición! Y justo ahora cuando estaba nevando ¡Maldito Feliciano! ¡Maldito Gilbert! ¡Maldito Romulo! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS EN ESTE MUNDO! Ludwig tenía horas sentado en la acera esperando a que el muy imbécil de su jefe abriera la puerta. Feliciano le había dicho que no debía ser impuntual, que lo esperaba a las tres de la mañana y que no iba a soportar retrasos ¿¡Pero quien demonios se creía ese mocoso!? Solo con la chamarra del colegio pretendía calentarse, frotaba sus manos frenéticamente y trataba de no respirar muy hondo, probablemente uno de esos copos de nieve se meterían en su nariz y lo asfixiarían… aunque pensándolo bien no era una mala idea.

El rubio apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y se lamentaba por haber pensado bien del italiano ¿Por qué había caído en la farsa? Si bien sabia que ese tipo de personas solo fingen una sonrisa para conseguir lo que quieren y después te votan como si fueras basura. Ayer Gilbert estaba brincando como mariposa encantada al enterarse que su hermano seria el guardaespaldas del castaño ¡Se moría de celos! Pero si tan solo se imaginara lo que Ludwig sufría en estos momentos… nunca más albergaría esa idea en su mente.

Los carros pasaban a una gran velocidad y provocaban que el hielo cayera sobre el. Todavía se veía oscuro y ni conocía el maldito lugar, apenas y tuvo la oportunidad de que el representante del artista le diera la dirección. Como deseaba que hubiera una tienda de autoservicio cerca, para tomar un poco de café caliente y disfrutar de algo ligero; como unas galletas, una rebanada de pastel o algo que aliviara sus nervios. Volvió a levantarse y toco insistentemente el timbre… hasta él lo escuchaba ¿POR QUE NO SE LEVANTABA FELICIANO? La casa es grande y muy bonita por fuera, pero no era posible que el ruido del timbre se perdiera en las habitaciones ¿O si? No, eso era tontería. Seguramente el castaño lo estaba espiando por una ventana, disfrutando el ver como se congelaba ¡Si, eso era! Y lo peor es que no podía irse si no quería ser reportado y al final de cuentas, terminar expulsado de la mejor escuela de Japón para guardaespaldas. No tendría futuro, no serviría para nada, tanto esfuerzo se iría por un caño… definitivamente no regresaría a Alemania para buscar la herencia de su abuelo. No, él iba a conseguir ese dinero por su cuenta, después de todo se estaba manteniendo solito, y no solamente eso, también mantenía al estúpido de su hermano ¡No se daría por vencido!

―Tengo frio― el rubio se recostó y trato de mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Si pescaba una neumonía probablemente moriría y eso no es bueno, para nada bueno.

―¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital?― pregunto un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos cafés ondulados. El chico, al parecer de la misma edad, llevaba una gran chamarra roja. Sus pantalones eran formales y de color negro. Una bufanda blanca cubría su boca y cuello, parecía preocupado y a la vez ansioso, así que Ludwig se levanto y negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy bien. Estoy esperando a Feliciano Vargas ¿De casualidad no ha salido antes de que llegara?― aunque sabia que era imposible, ya que había llegado media hora antes solo para asegurarse de que el castaño no escapara y lo dejara plantado… pero al parecer no había marchado del todo bien su plan.

―¿A que hora te dijo que llegaras?―

―A las tres de la mañana y…―

―¡Válgame Dios! ¡ES TARDISIMO!― el chico saco de una de sus bolsas un juego de llaves, el que utilizo para abrir la gran reja, después la puerta principal y por ultimo, una puerta de madera tallada a mano. Antonio le indico a Ludwig que lo acompañara y los dos recorrieron esa gran casa, puff el termino de ¨_casa_¨ le queda pequeño ¡ESTO ERA UNA MANSION! Luego le daría un vistazo, por ahora estaba preocupado en pensar ¿En como justificaría su retraso? Aunque bueno, no era un retraso por que él había llegado antes pero aun así no era la hora que acordaron ―espera aquí, será mejor que yo lo despierte―

Ludwig vio como el chico de ojos verdes se adentraba en una gran habitación… miro a su alrededor ¿Cómo es que un chico de su edad o menor, podía tener tanto dinero? Su casa estaba llena de lujos y eso que solamente veía uno de los muchos pasillos. En las paredes habían pinturas (al parecer frescas) de paisajes, personas, autorretratos, ¿_motocicletas_?, iglesias con infraestructura hermosa y complicada. Unos sillones de colores adornaban las salidas de cada habitación y aun lado, pequeñas mesitas de cristal sostenían floreros vacíos. Las paredes eran de un color cremoso, pero variaba dependiendo la sección. Todo estaba acomodado perfectamente en su lugar, no había nada tirado, todo concordaba con el estilo italiano de la casa… en cierta manera le recordó a la casa del director Romulo; solo que sin muchos espejos y fotografías tontas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un fuerte grito.

―¡ESTUPIDO FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA*! ¡FUERA! ¡ESTE ES MI MALDITO CUARTO! ¡STRONZO*!― el ruido era ensordecedor, la voz de aquella persona era grave y rasposa ¡Ese era Feliciano! Wuau~ nunca se lo había imaginado con aquella voz. Ludwig (por desgracia) había escuchado todas sus canciones, una y otra vez, y de hecho podía jurar que el italiano poseía la voz más dulce y pegajosa de todo el mundo; no es como si le gustara, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se podía imaginar a Feliciano con esa voz tan gruesa.

―Tranquilo Feli chan― la voz del otro chico era nada, comparada con los gritos que daba el italiano. Ludwig tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, estaba seguro de que tenía que ir a ayudar antes de que Feliciano asesinara al de ojos verdes. Hasta el frio se le había pasado del susto ―soy yo, Antonio―

―¿Antonio? ¡Ve! ¡Que felicidad! ¡Abrazo! ¡Abrazo!― un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio ¿Había escuchado bien? Hace unos segundos Feliciano probablemente había insultado a su amigo (digo probablemente, por que Ludwig no sabe italiano) y ahora pedía abrazos y besos ¡¿Ese demonio era bipolar?! ¡Claro! Estaba mas que obvio… ―¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías trabajo―

―Quería venir a saludarte y ver como estabas, me preocupe mucho durante la entrevista―

―Vee~ estoy bien ¡Gracias por preocuparte! ¿Y como esta Lovino?― de nuevo esa pregunta… pero Feliciano no pasaba ni un mísero segundo sin pensar en su hermano, no era su culpa, ni tampoco la de Lovino y mucho menos de Antonio.

―Esta bien, quiso quedarse en casa por que le dolía mucho la cabeza― el de cabellos ondulados guardo silencio por algunos segundos ―un amigo estaba esperándote afuera de la casa, ya lo invite a pasar, esta en el pasillo―

―¿Un amigo?―

―¡Si! Un chico alto y de cabellos rubios―

―Vee~ él no es mi amigo, es un _figlio di puttana*―_ afirmo Feliciano con la cabeza ―Por cierto ¿Qué hora tienes?―

―Son las cinco de la mañana―

―¡Maldición! Es tarde― la puerta se abrió de golpe, solo para dejar ver a un lindo italiano en interiores rojos corriendo por toda la casa.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?― pregunto Antonio con su característica amabilidad y es que los dos italianos eran muy responsables con su trabajo ¿O será por que tienen a un amargado como representante? Roderich los había hecho firmar un contrato de por vida, el cual tenia demasiadas restricciones; pero obviamente los hermanos también se salieron con la suya y la única regla que respetan es la de ser puntuales en el trabajo.

―No, esta bien― murmuro el menor mientras se colocaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey, una playera blanca y por ultimo… tres chamarras de diferentes grosores. El italiano corría de un lugar a otro. Sacaba bufandas de todos lados, al igual que gorras y guantes. Termino por ponerse un conjunto blanco con adornos azules ―me tengo que ir por que ya es muy tarde, la casa es tuya, nos vemos a la misma hora vee~― el menor beso la mejilla al español y corrió fuera de la casa.

―Sera mejor que lo sigas si no quieres hacerlo enojar mas― afirmo Antonio con una leve sonrisa.

Ludwig se inclino en forma de agradecimiento y corrió hacia la salida, rogándole a todos los dioses que el italiano no se haya ido sin el, ya que eso le costaría muy caro. Seguramente Feliciano terminaría de insultarlo cuando se encontraran a solas.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento vio como Feliciano subía a su automóvil a toda velocidad y nerviosamente buscaba algo. Ludwig termino por subirse en el lado del copiloto, se sentía incomodo, pero debía de guardarse sus comentarios antes de que aquel italiano lo golpeara con lo primero que tuviera en las manos.

―¿Cuáles son sus planes para hoy?― pregunto respetuosamente el rubio.

―Que te importa―

―Ciertamente no es de mi incumbencia, pero ahora soy tu guardaespaldas te guste o no, y tengo que saber las direcciones de los lugares que frecuentas y/o trabajas―

―¿Guardaespaldas? Solo eres un maldito _stronzo_*― el castaño inserto rápidamente la llave y puso en marcha su gran y lujoso auto color plateado. La música que sonaba estaba hasta el más alto volumen, y claro, eran artistas que Ludwig no conocía y obviamente no quería conocer… aunque el idioma en el que cantaban era alemán.

El trayecto fue muy rápido y el rubio acababa de sufrir su quinto soponcio. Definitivamente Feliciano no conocía las leyes de transito; se pasaba los altos, no respetaba el limite de velocidad y por poco apachurra a una linda ancianita de cabellos canosos y notables arrugas. Aunque estaba en total desacuerdo en cuanto su velocidad, no quería decirle nada y dio gracias a dios por que el italiano no le había vuelto a hablar, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos, no quería escucharlo maldecir en su idioma…

Llegaron al estacionamiento de un edificio blanco de grandes ventanas. Todo estaba rodeado por arboles y arbustos, una fuente se situaba en la entrada y solo se veían salir a los ¨_famosos_¨ en ropas deportivas, a pesar del frio que hacia. La nieve poco a poco se estaba descongelando, pero claro, no completamente ya que el sol se llegaba a filtrar entre las esponjosas y blancas nubes. El rubio estaba apunto de bajar y respirar profundamente, claramente estaba mas que estresado y el día no había comenzado bien, lo que atribuía mas puntos a su lista de ¨_personas que odio y aun así, siempre estoy con ellas_¨.

―Abre la puerta― Feliciano bostezaba mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

―¿Que?―

―¡_Merda_*! Eso es lo que hace un maldito guardaespaldas. Tienes que ver que no haya ningún peligro― el rubio bajo sin protestar y abrió la puerta de Feliciano; esté saco una gran bolsa de color blanco, dos rojas y una negra, y las aventó a los brazos de Ludwig ―un guardaespaldas carga los bolsos―

Una de las venas del rubio exploto, pero aun así no dijo nada, ya llegaría su hora de la venganza. Entraron por las puertas transparentes del edificio y caminaron por los pasillos llenos de un olor a limón, limpio. El castaño entro a un bloque dividido por puertas de madera y le indico al ojiazul que depositara las maletas junto a una de las paredes, que mantenían sujetos a grandes espejos (como un salón de ballet). Feliciano saco un short negro junto a una playera de tirantes blancos y se retiro al vestidor para cambiarse.

Durante horas Ludwig se dedico, junto con muchos chicos y chicas mas, a ver como el castaño movía graciosamente sus caderas mientras bailaba. Sus ojos parecían llenarse de un brillo especial y el sudor que cubría su fino cuerpo lo hacia ver cada vez mas tentador. Aquella laboriosa y hermosa coreografía seria estrenada para su concierto en el palacio de las artes. Además de que su representante estaba al tanto de su estudiante, mientras tocaba con maestría el piano y contaba sus tiempos. Era tan perfecto que sus errores eran difíciles de encontrar, pero claro, Roderich lo corregía cada vez que podía; enseñándole a mantener la postura, mover los brazos, ser más sensual en sus movimientos, sonreír en cada giro y salto… parecían dos chicas practicando para el baile escolar.

Terminando los ensayos, los dos chicos salieron (junto con Roderich) y se dirigieron a su próximo destino. Estaba claro que todos los días el italiano tenia muchas cosas que hacer y su agenda estaba muy apretada, pero claro, siempre se hacia de tiempos para poder disfrutar una buena película, ir a una fiesta, o visitar a la persona que ama…

―¿Vee~?― Feliciano se estaba impacientando por la mirada fija del rubio. Manejaba con maestría, o bueno, a su parecer… es el mejor conductor del mundo. La carretera era tan suave, casi ninguna curva se atravesaba en su camino. Los arboles que los seguían eran tan frondosos, que cualquier poeta se inspiraría en ellos. El clima se había puesto cálido y la nieve amenazaba por convertirse en agua e inundar todo Japón.

―Disculpa, ¿A dónde vamos?―

―Con alguien―

Siguieron su camino sin decir nada más. Claramente no se soportaban el uno al otro.

―Vee~ acabo de llegar― contestaba el italiano por el celular. Se encontraban estacionados frente a unas cabañas de vieja estructura. La naturaleza rodeaba el lugar y parecía que no había señal de vida por ahí ―Vete a casa―

―¿Mande?― Ludwig había escuchado al artista, pero, estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionando el lugar… simplemente no sabia en donde se encontraba.

―Te doy el día libre, vete a tu casa―

―Gracias, pero esperare― el mayor siguió mirando a sus alrededores… si supiera en donde se encontraba seguramente se iría corriendo a su casa. Cualquier oportunidad para distanciarse de aquel chico de ojos color ámbar y extraño chino en el cabello, seria su pace a la libertad.

―¡Ve! Dije que te fueras a casa ¡Ahora!― aquello había sido tan hostil que dejo sin habla al rubio. ¡_A la mierda todo_! No iba a soportar más tiempo a ese mocoso y su mal humor. En ese momento tenia tantas ganas de darle una buena surta de golpes, pero no debía tocarlo, todavía hay tiempo para planear su venganza.

Claro, esto no se quedaría así.

Ludwig se retiro rápidamente, prefería mil veces perderse y que un oso se lo comiera, a estar soportando a ese maldito crio. Paso por un puente de vieja estructura y camino con cuidado para no caerse. Estaba tan cabreado que no le importaba endrogarse con miles de dólares, con tal de romperle una ventana a su estúpido carro. Pensándolo bien… mejor hubiera tirado una piedra a su cabeza ¡Maldición! No puede hacer nada, Roderich lo estrangularía, luego lo cortaría en pedacitos y finalmente lo echaría a los perros. Definitivamente no estaba pensando bien las cosas.

―Maldito Feliciano, algún día morirás y yo bailare sobre tu tumba. Te caerás de los escenarios por que te estoy echando la maldición rusa. Todos tus fans te odiaran y comerás scones echados a perder―

Cuando creyó que el clima estaba mejorando, estaba totalmente equivocado. El viento estaba tan helado que parecía que cortaba la piel pálida del alemán. Por más que se cubría y trataba de darse calor, la nieve entraba por todos los orificios de su piel. Si tenía que morir, que fuera ahora, después de unas horas mas ya no sentiría nada… se habría convertido en una paleta humana.

Bajo su mirada… hasta que escucho la nieve triturándose debajo de… ¡UN CARRO! Gracias a Dios ¡ESTABA SALVADO!

Ludwig hacia movimientos tontos con las manos mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro, en espera de que el automóvil se parara y lo llevara a la estación de autobuses.

―Disculpe, ¿Podría llevarme a…?― dentro del auto estaba un chico de cabellos marrones, casi rojizos. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde. Su rostro era afilado, pero aun así no dejaba de verse varonil y atractivo. Se veía joven y un tonto chino adornaba su fleco de cabellos lacios.

Ludwig lo reconoció… él también estaba en el karaoke cuando sucedió la pelea. Aun recuerda que choco contra el al momento de entrar. Recuerda que el chico salía y cubría con torpeza su rostro… como si no quisiera ser reconocido.

―No puedo― dijo finalmente y se retiro a toda velocidad.

―Maldición, hay otro tipo idéntico a Feliciano― gruño el rubio mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula.

* * *

Después de caminar cuatro horas sin rumbo, Ludwig había llegado a la estación de autobuses y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al primero y se dirigió a su casa. Llegando pudo escuchar la estúpida risa de su hermano, pues prácticamente se había convertido en un muñeco de nieve y hasta los cabellos le temblaban del frio; estaba demasiado hastiado como para aguantar las idioteces de Gilbert y opto por encerrarse en su cuarto. Cogió una caja de pañuelos, algunas frituras, una jarra de café hirviendo y todas las frazadas que puedo encontrar.

Ya dentro de su habitación se deshizo del uniforme y se puso el pijama. Aun era demasiado temprano, pero por culpa de Feliciano había cogido un resfriado. Prendió la notebook y puso un poco de música… algo relajante y clásico, ya estaba arto del K-pop. Respiro con dificultad ya que sus fosas nasales estaban completamente cerradas. No hay nada importante por hacer… decido entrar a un chat. No hay nada mejor que ver los intentos de gente desconocida tratando de conquistarlo… aunque algunas veces también se había llevado una buena surta de groserías, aunque como ya había comentado… estaba sumamente acostumbrado a ese trato.

Lo mejor de estas páginas es el anonimato.

Había muchas… todas con diferentes títulos y categorías.

Entro a lo normal: ¨para conquistar lindas señoritas¨, pero al poco rato se aburrió ¿A quien no le aburre esas típicas pláticas? Siempre un ¨Hola ¿Cómo estas?¨, ¨¿A que te dedicas?¨, ¨¿Cómo es tu aspecto?¨, ¨¿Tienes auto?¨, ¨¿Trabajas?¨ PUFF! Hoy quería platicar con alguien interesante, alguien que tuviera una buena charla que ofrecer… tal vez otro chico de su edad podría comprenderlo.

Sonó su nariz fuertemente y tomo un gran trago de café hirviendo. Tenia curiosidad, mucha curiosidad… y decidió entrar a una pagina de homosexuales; bueno, la comunidad gay siempre le había llamado mucho la atención, claro, no era como si el tuviera interés por otro hombre… pero se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia ese tipo de personas ¿Qué pensaran? ¿Qué se siente tener sexo con otro hombre? ¿Besarse con otro chico, es placentero? ¿Cómo es que se enamoran de personas de su mismo sexo? ¿Sentían esas ¨mariposas¨ en el estomago? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Ahora, debía poner un nombre y no se le ocurría nada. Reviso la página en busca de ideas y se dio cuenta de que muchos usaban el nombre de su país de origen, con alguna que otra modificación. Ludwig pensó que seria buena idea poner: Alemania. Y de perfil: quiero platicar.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y obtuvo tantas respuestas como podía imaginar. Todas eran monótonas, siempre con sus preguntas tontas… tratando de sacarle información, que obviamente no iba a brindar.

―Hola― a Ludwig se le hizo raro ver aquel saludo tan simple. Reviso el nombre e imagen de perfil de ¨aquella¨ persona que le estaba hablando… su imagen era un lindo gato color café, además de que por nombre llevaba una simple ¨R¨. En su perfil no había descripción alguna, como si le importara una mierda si respondía o no… decidió seguir un poco el juego, si le aburría, lo botaría como a los demás.

―Hola― respondió rápidamente mientras volvía a sonarse la nariz.

―¿Qué haces, Alemania?―

―Descansando después de un largo día de trabajo ¿Y tu?―

―Como unas galletas de chocolate―

―Bien, bien―

―Supongo que eres alemán…―

Era mas que obvio, pero bueno, ¨R¨ no le había hecho una pregunta… simplemente lo estaba aclarando.

―¨Alemania¨… me gusta, aunque claro, no es tu verdadero nombre― dijo R dejando al rubio con una sonrisa irónica ―últimamente se ha puesto muy de moda el NIP con el nombre del país de origen, a mi parecer ya se ha vuelto muy soso y aunque, tu lo estas usando, creo que debo decirte que esta moda se ha dado entre mujeres―

―Bueno, tu te haces llamar ¨R¨― Ludwig se sintió ofendido y no le quedo de otra mas que hacerlo quedar en la misma vergüenza que él.

―Cierto, je, me he quedado en las mismas. Yo estoy en Japón así que tal vez debería cambiarlo por un ¨Nihon¨―

―Estas en Japón, pero algo me hace pensar que no eres japonés―

―Eres muy inteligente. No te diré de donde soy por que no me gusta dar mucha información en estas paginas―

Esa respuesta lo había dejado confundido. Por un lado lo alagaba y por el otro, simplemente le decía que era idiota por poner que era de Alemania sabiendo que estas páginas no son para nada seguras. Seguramente lo primero era sarcasmo.

Ludwig estuvo apunto de cerrar la pagina, hasta que ¨R¨ le mando mensaje.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?―

―Veintitrés― respondió con desgana mientras volvía a hacer corajes… bueno, que mal genio se cargaba ese mendigo rubio.

―Es raro que alguien de tu edad este en paginas como esta, bueno, si buscas que alguien te viole… estas en el lugar correcto―

―No es que quiera que alguien me viole, solamente quería despejarme del trabajo y decidí curiosear un poco. Digamos que mi ¨meta¨ es platicar con alguien interesante para divertirme un poco―

―Je! yo no he entrado por curiosidad, ni para divertirme… solo ha sido casualidad―

―Entonces tampoco eres homosexual―

―Bueno, yo no he dicho eso―

―¿Has estado con un hombre?―

―Si, solo con… bueno, he tenido un poco de experiencia ¿Y tu?―

―No, aunque me llama la atención, pero claro… es tonto decirlo―

―¿Y has tenido ¨fantasías¨ con alguien en particular?― Ludwig pensó un poco su respuesta… en la escuela no tenia muchos amigos ya que la mayoría lo juzgaban injustamente y lo hacían ver como un mastodonte, alguien que no tendría problemas para lastimar los sentimientos de alguien. El rubio de ojos azules era guapo, y aunque muchas chicas trataran de coquetear con el, Ludwig no les hacia mucho caso, estaba enfocado en su carrera. Digamos que los amigos que tenia, eran los amigos de Gilbert. Definitivamente nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así… y menos con alguien de su escuela.

―No, hasta la actualidad no ha habido alguien que me interese para ¨ese¨ tipo de cosas―

―¿Y te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez?―

―No lo creo, aun no encuentro a ese alguien especial―

―Bueno, creo que es normal. Me imagino que aun eres estudiante o trabajas (como ya lo has mencionado antes) y bueno, eso te quita tiempo y créeme, estoy seguro de que habrá muchas personas detrás de ti cariño. Eres joven, solo tienes 23 años―

―¿Y tu cuantos años tienes?― le agradaba esa respuesta y bueno… ¿¡CARIÑO!? ¿Por qué demonios le llamaba CARIÑO? Ocea… eso no es normal. Pero bueno, no tenia nada de malo ser llamado de una forma cariñosa de vez en cuando y la platica se había tornado demasiado interesante como para abandonarla por un simple _¨¿Apodo?¨, _estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y especial.

―Je, si te digo no me crees…―

―Si te creo… dime―

―Bueno, digamos que dentro de 12 meses cumpliré los 20 años―

―¿¡TIENES 19!?― Ludwig no se imaginaba que aquel tipo fuera mas joven que él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sus palabras desde el primer momento habían sido muy tiernas además de que se notaba que eran casi de la misma edad, aunque se llevaran por años ―¿Y que haces en esta pagina?―

―Je! Ya te dije que entre por equivocación, yo estaba buscando a una persona por las redes y entre a esta pagina… escribí mal el nombre del chat―

―JAJAJAJAJA eso es en cierto modo muy tierno…―

―¡No soy tierno! De hecho, soy la persona mas malvada de todo el mundo― el rubio se golpeo levemente la cabeza mientras se decía mentalmente que había metido la pata… quería seguir platicando, pero tal vez había ofendid eso le daba muchos puntos menos.

―OK veo que no te gusta tocar ese tema… ¿Cuáles son las cosas que te gustan?―

―Me gustan las motocicletas, las películas de terror, deportes extremos… el arte y la literatura―

―Eso es raro―

―¿Porque?―

―Bueno, las personas que gustan de los deportes extremos, las motocicletas y el terror… son muy machas. Pero yo te veo como un pequeño cachorro cariñoso―

―¿Un perro? Eso… no… bueno, no toda la gente…― parecía que había puesto nervioso al chico que tenia al otro lado de la pantalla.

―JAJAJAJAJA no te lo tomes a pecho, estaba bromeando, pero aun así sigues siendo muy dulce― las pálidas mejillas de Ludwig se estaban pintando de extraño color rosado… definitivamente estaba ligándose a alguien que no conocía. Y después de todo, le encantaba.

―Eso no me gusta, pero, creo que es inevitable… si tan solo me conocieras―

―Me encantaría conocerte―

―Harás que me sonroje―

―Disculpa, no me puedo quedar con la duda ¿Y te ha gustado estar con un hombre?― ya que estaban entrando en confianza se había decidido por preguntar eso. Sus manos temblaban y probablemente un tic en su ojo derecho había aparecido, tenia que preguntarle a su amigo todo lo que carcomía su gran y macha mente; así, si moría en el trabajo… no moriría con la duda.

―He estado con mayores ya que son más cuidadosos y buenos, como ellos son mis conocidos… fue realmente placentero. Pero si alguien tan inteligente e interesante como tú me pidiera que lo instruyera… no tendría problema alguno― valla… no se esperaba eso ―Ya es muy tarde y me tengo que levantar temprano. Nos leemos luego cariño―

―¿Te volveré a encontrar aquí?―

Ya era muy tarde… R se había desconectado y probablemente nunca más lo volvería a encontrar en esa página saturada de personas de todas las partes del mundo. Por lo menos esa pequeña platica lo había ayudado a despejarse y estaba mas que listo para poder dormir un poco y mañana regresar a la casa del italiano… seguramente tendría que derribar algunas puertas y romper algunas ventanas; pero nada de eso le preocupaba ahora. En ese mismo instante solo quería pensar en su amistosa plática y tomar mucho café.

* * *

―¿Estas resfriado?― pregunto un pequeño y simpático italiano mientras terminaba de firmar otro autógrafo.

Desde que había apagado su notebook, Ludwig había pensado que tendría una agradable noche y que solo se dedicaría a relajarse por muchas y largas horas. Pero el destino es cruel y siempre anda fregando; así que pasando unos minutos, después de que se había colocado una ropa ligera para dormir… Roderich había llamado con su usual tono de voz (el mas demandante que pudo conseguir) y le había ordenado que acompañara a su hermoso Feliciano a firmar unos autógrafos ¡Mierda! Si no iba de seguro le arrancarían las bolas a jalones mientras el castaño se reía ruidosamente de él y terminaba por grabarlo y subirlo a la red para que todos vieran su sufrimiento.

_Estaba más que jodido._

―Gracias a ti― respondió secamente mientras trataba de matar a Feliciano con la mirada; pero el otro no hizo mas que mandarle un ruidoso beso con las manos y guíñale un ojo con picardía… _¡hijo de p***!_

―Sera mejor que no me contagies, o bueno… depende de como me quieras contagiar― rio el italiano suavemente mientras hacia ademanes con las manos, en señal de que ni el mismo se iba a poder controlar… al parecer venia muy contento y nada ni nadie cambiaria su buen humor. Desde lejos Ludwig podía notar su gran sonrisa: parecida al del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero sus ojos brillaban con un aire sexualmente juguetón y sus manos no podían estar quietas, parecía un poco drogado el artista.

―KYAAAAA! Feli-chan, hoy estas mas guapo que de costumbre― grito una de sus admiradoras mientras sostenía fuertemente la libreta que acaba de ser firmada por el castaño. Ludwig solo atino a ver unos cabellos negros revueltos y ojos cafés…

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Vee~?―

―Esmeralda― comento la otra mientras era echada por Roderich y hacia una mueca llena de asco. Como si tratara con animales en vez de personas. Aun que el alemán podía imaginar el por que… de hecho, podía jurar que si estaba una horas mas ahí, su cabeza explotaría por los gritos de los fans. No podía creer como es que Feliciano seguía sonriendo y de vez en cuando se dejaba ser fotografiado… Ludwig sabía que es el trabajo de todo artista: tener que cuidar de sus admiradores, pero tampoco debería estar soportando a esos animales. Aunque estaba bien, Ludwig quería que Feliciano sufriera, ¡Pues que sufra!

―¡Eres tan encantador! ¡TODO sobre ti es encantador! ¡TE AMO!― gritaba un chico desde el otro lado de la mesa en donde el italiano estaba. Los dos sonreían bobamente; Feliciano estaba en las nubes y el otro chico babeaba por su artista favorito. Roderich también sonrió por un segundo cuando en sus manos caía una gran faja de dinero y accedió a que Feliciano se tomara una foto más con su admirador. Los dos se pusieron de pie y el italiano permitió que su fan lo abrazara por las caderas mientras fingía besar su cabello… como si estuvieran retratando a una cariñosa pareja. Ludwig no entendía porque Feliciano se dejaba hacer y deshacer para la fotografía, de hecho, estaba ansioso por ver como el castaño mandaba por una mierda a el chico que tanto lo acariciaba, pero al parecer eso nunca sucedería… el alemán estaba atento a los movimientos del chico de cabellos rojizos que acariciaba a Feliciano. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda protegida por un suéter adornado al estilo ajedrez, mientras que los ojos verdes libidinosos se posaban en las nalgas cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla negra.

―L2 No hay nada sospechoso aquí, te lo aseguro Ludwig― le aseguro su jefe mientras le sonreía desde lejos… de seguro se notaba la mirada asesina que le aventaja al mendigo peli rojo pecoso, se golpeo mentalmente mientras se maldecía ¿Qué le importaba lo que le pasara a Feliciano? ¡Que lo arroyara un tren!

―R1 Hay un sospechoso a tu derecha, con gorra roja― dijo en cuanto vio a aquel tipo que escondía su cara mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y estaba seguro de que Roderich no le permitiría acercarse más a su protegido… pero es mejor prevenir. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Feliciano seguía riendo y abrazando como si se tratara de su amante, ni siquiera se percataba de que había mucha gente loca merodeando alrededor de el… pero bueno, para eso le pagan ¿No? Para protegerlo de cualquier libidinoso… digo, sospechoso.

―R1 Sospechoso 2 con cabello rubio― aseguro Ludwig mientras caminaba en dirección al italiano y se interponía en la foto, pero no interrumpía a el fanático y el artista; simplemente se aseguraba de que si alguien iba a atacar, iba a ser sobre sus huesos.

―L2 Valla con el sospechoso 2 ¡AHORA!― le gritaron a través del auricular con voz desesperada y fue capaz de ver la cara angustiada de Romulo al aventarse sobre el primero de los sospechosos. Los ojos azules de Ludwig se posaron rápidamente hacia el otro rubio que corría en su dirección, así que empujo al peli rojo y trato de tomar a Feliciano en brazos, pero para su jodida mala suerte el rubio logro empujarlo en un estúpido descuido y lo único que pudo ver fue como su anterior fan… el que estaba toqueteándolo, pudo tomar a Feliciano y lo besaba con avidez.

―¡MIERDA!― grito cuando cayo al suelo y miraba al pequeño italiano impactado.

Feliciano mantenía los ojos abiertos, lo más abiertos que los podía tener. Sus manos se cerraron en dos fuertes puños, mientras los pegaba a sus costados. Temblaba notoriamente mientras parecía estar congelado; como si sus pies no le pudieran responder… además de que el peli rojo lo mantenía lo más pegado que podía mientras devoraba sus labios como si no hubiera mañana. Aunque el italiano no podía escuchar, ni sentir nada… además de la repugnancia que sentía hacia el chico que lo acorralaba; todos a su alrededor gritaban y trataban de llegar hasta el, de no ser por los demás chicos que impedían el paso… de seguro amigos del fanático.

Ludwig golpeo al rubio que tenia encima y corrió con desesperación hacia el italiano. No le importo lo que los demás pensaran o las demandas que luego conllevaran sus acciones… pero sin pensarlo golpeo al peli rojo con toda su fuerza; tirándolo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y mirando como de su cabeza comenzaba a brotar sangre. Tal vez había exagerado sus acciones. Pero no podía seguir con la impotencia de ver como Feliciano empezaba a llorar del miedo, o como sus labios se mantenían cerrados ante el asco de ser tocado. Sentía que era su cuerpo el que había sido profanado… podía sentir el odio de Feliciano al fanático. Tenia tantas ganas de tomar lo primero que se encontraba cerca y golpear al agresor hasta verlo vomitar del dolor… pero no quería seguir viendo como las piernas del castaño flaqueaban y sus silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos miel entrecerrados ante la presencia de la profanación y sus uñas enterrándose en su piel por la impotencia de tener los puños cerrados y no poder utilizarlos. Ludwig abrazo rápidamente a Feliciano mientras llevaba una de sus grandes manos al cabello castaño y lo cargaba para poder ocultarlo de las cámaras… no debía dejar que fuera aun más humillado.

Cuando llegaron hasta una habitación vacía del gran hotel, lo pudo soltar y dejar que reposara sobre una cama de sabanas blancas y mullidos cojines azules.

―He~ He~ He~― rio nerviosamente el italiano mientras se cubría los ojos con sus temblorosas y delgadas manos ―estos lugares son antigénicos, _guarda espaldas, _no sabemos que han hecho los clientes en esta cama. Hera~ Hera~. Sera mejor que me siente en una silla ¿No crees?―

―¿Quién te asegura de que la silla tampoco a sido usada para _eso_?― comento el rubio mientras se recargaba de la puerta y reía tontamente acompañado por Feliciano.

―Tienes ¡Ve! razón, si no fuera por ¡Ve! las cámaras te aseguro que ¡Ve! correría ¡Ve! hasta mi casa― Ludwig dedujo que estaba mas que nervioso y no era solo por el beso; podía jurar que no era por eso. Su tic verbal, el que había escuchado desde la primera vez que lo conoció… aumentaba hasta el nivel de hacerse pasar por un interminable hipo. Estaba claro que Feliciano ahogaba su llanto en un acto desesperado de protegerse así mismo… estaba aterrorizado.

El alemán camino hasta sentarse a un lado de él y se dedico a ver el rostro pálido lleno de lágrimas de Feliciano. No decía nada. No se atrevía a tocarlo. Solamente lo miraba con detenimiento y memorizaba ese fino rostro. Como odiaba a Feliciano… estaba seguro de que ese crio malcriado lo atormentaría de por vida, pero en estos momentos era capaz de olvidarse hasta de su gripe… bueno, no.

―Hera~ Hera~ en el baño hay papel, deberías ir por un poco, no queremos ver mocos por todo tu rostro. O bueno, al menos yo no― rio el castaño mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter y le indicaba con un dedo en donde se encontraba el dichoso baño. El rubio se sonrojo ante la observación de que su escurrimiento nasal no lo dejaba respirar y corrió por un poco de papel.

Después de una hora mirándose sin decir nada, Feliciano había decidió recostarse en la cama a pesar de que alegaba de que esos lugares estaban llenos de enfermedades y cosas sucias; y termino por dormirse rápidamente. Solo su cabeza había tocado con dulzura la almohada y termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Ludwig lo cobijo con delicadeza y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas cercanas al tocador de ese lugar.

Mañana de seguro recibiría las reprimendas de Romulo por casi matar al admirador, Roderich terminaría por despellejarlo y mandarlo por un caño; y luego Feliciano echaría sus restos a los perros por no prevenir su ataque y después, por hacerlo pasar esa vergüenza. El rubio suspiro mientras apagaba las luces y esperaba que mañana no fuera el peor día de su vida… esperaba que no lo corrieran de su escuela.

_Estaba completamente perdido._

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

_**No podre actualizar, gomene~. Para las personas que siguen mis fics, saben que anteriormente les había prometido que actualizaría mas rápido, pero he tenido innumerables problemas con my family y he sido obligada a dejar la computadora hasta que salgan los resultados de los exámenes admisión. Ocea que faltan como muchos otros meses para que pueda usar mi ordenador, pero bueno~ tenia muchas ganas de terminar esta historia, o por lo menos este capitulo y decidí que usaría mis últimos días para poder actualizarlo… para los que están interesados en este: HARE LO POSIBLE POR ESCRIBIR; pero no les prometo nada. **_

_**World-Yaoi-XD: espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo y no te preocupes, tendremos mucho mas de este bipolar y hermoso Feliciano, aunque por el momento quiero que Lud vea que Feli esta sufriendo, pero bueno, no se va a dejar de lado la comedia y aunque soy muy mala, por que soy una tonta principiante, espero que te hayas reído aunque sea un poquito. Besitos y saluditos.**_

_**AmazingTamales03: Te mando un gran abraso y ánimos para seguir actualizando… si no actualizas yo tampoco ¡ESTAS ADVERTIDA! Jajaja no es cierto. LOL. ¿o SI? Espero te haya gustado este capi. Bechitos.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. Los quiero a todos… ando sentimental :3 TKM :´)**_


End file.
